90210_beverly_hillsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The first season of 90210, and American television series, began on September 2, 2008. Gabe Sachs and Jeff Judah are executive producers for the first season, after original proudcer Rob Thomas dropped out to focus on other projects. The series premiered to 4.65 million viewers, and broke records for the CW at the time, becoming their highest rated premiere in viewers and in adults 18-49 with a 2.6 rating. On September 22, 2008, after airing just four episodes, the network gave the series a full-season order of 24 episodes. The season finale aired on May 19, 2009 and was seen by 2.00 million viewers. The season averaged 2.24 million viewers and a 0.9 rating in adults 18-49 demographic. Overview 90210 follows the lives of Debbie, Harry, Annie and Dixon Wilson. Harry is actually from Beverly Hills and comes back to look after Tabitha and to work at West Beverly Hills High School. Naomi Clark dates jock Ethan Ward, with whom she breaks up with. Ethan gets back together with Annie, whom he had a fling with several years before. The half-sisters alternate between friends and enemies in a love triangle. Their mothers find themselves in a love triangle, after Tracy's marriage to Charles Clark implodes. Adrianna Tate-Duncan battles a drug addiction. Adrianna lands in rehab where she begins a relationship with Navid Shirazi. Adrianna discovers she is pregnant while she was addicted. After telling Navid of her pregnancy, he breaks up with her but get back together when he realizes he can't get over her. They later get engaged. Erin Silver is Kelly Taylor's half-sister and Naomi's former best friend. She quickly befriends Annie and starts dating Dixon. Erin Silver is revealed to have bipolar disorder. Cast Main Cast *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson (24/24) *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson (24/24) *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark (24/24) *Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward (24/24) *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver (24/24) *Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson (24/24) *Rob Estates as Harry Wilson (23/34/) *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan (23/24) *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi (19/24) *Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews (18/24) *Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson (13/24) Special Guest Star Cast *Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor (15/24) *Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh (8/24) *Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio (3/24) *Anna Gillespie as Jackie Taylor (2/24) *Tori Spelling as Donna Martin (2/24) Recurring Cast *James Patrick Stuart as Charles Clark (10/24) *Christina Moore as Tracy Clark (10/24) *Adam Gregory as Ty Collins (9/24) *Matt Lanter as Liam Court (8/24) *Kellan Lutz as George Evans (6/24) *Maeve Quinlan as Constance Tate-Duncan (/624) *Sara Foster as Jen Clark (4/24) *Aimee Teegarden as Rhonda Kimble (3/24) *Fabiana Udenio as Atoosa Shirazi (3/24) *Shaun Duke as Omar Shirazi (2/24) Guest Star *Riley Thomas Stuart as Sammy Taylor (6/24) *Jana Kramer as Portia Ranson (5/24) *Chantelle Barry as Morgan (5/24) *Cherilyn Wilson as Nina (5/24) *Jessica Lucas as Kimberly Maclntyre (4/24) *Michael Trevino as Ozzie Cardoa (3/24) *Josh Henderson as Sean Cavanaugh (3/24) *Chandra West as Gail McKinney (3/24) *Lauren London as Christina Worthy (3/24) *Angela Gots as Ms. Casey (3/24) *Noureen DeWuff as Nika Raygani (2/24) *David Chisum as Greg Davis (2/24) *Maureen Flannigan as Leslie Davis (2/24) *Lily Collins as Phoebe Abrams (2/24) *April Barker Jones as Dana Bowen (1/24) *Chris Zylka as Jason (1/24) *Ariela Barer as Rana Sharazi (1/24) *Ryan Doom as Steven Ward (1/24) *Lise Simms as Louise Collins (1/24) * Robert Merrill as William Collins (1/24) *Diabloe Cody (1/24) *Halle Hirish as Hannah Zuckerman-Vasquez (1/24) Episodes Production Reception